<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 5: Blowjob by VampireVengence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327872">Day 5: Blowjob</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence'>VampireVengence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Time Low (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 day smut challenge, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Drinking &amp; Talking, From Prompt, Gay, Giving Blowjobs Turns Alex On, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Party, Partying, Porn, Rough Kissing, Smut, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex doesn't do one night stands, but that doesn't mean he's not up for other forms of fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 5: Blowjob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack took a sip of his beer as he hummed in acknowledgement, keeping up the pretence that he was actually listening to whatever it was this guy was talking about. Zack and Rian had abandoned him as soon as they'd arrived at the stupid party so he'd ended up putting up with this guys conversation because he was cute enough to fuck if Jack could get drunk enough.</p><p> </p><p>He heard him before he saw him. The musical laugh that somehow managed to carry over the music. He turned in its direction to see the most stunning guy he'd ever seen, green hair and bright hazel eyes. He was leant casually against the wall talking to Josh. Jack just had to have him.</p><p> </p><p>He managed to catch Josh's eye and send him a look that begged him to help get him the hell out of there. The Brit laughed but, thankfully, mumbled something to the beautiful creature beside him before making his way over to Jack.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey man!" He greeted enthusiastically, interrupting whatever the guy had been saying.<br/>
"Josh!" Jack enthused, pulling him into a bro hug. "I didn't know you were coming." Josh laughed. <br/>
"Hey you know I'll be anywhere if there's free booze." Jack laughed as his companion shot Josh a dirty look. "Hey listen there's someone I want to introduce you to." And just like that Jack was free from the mind-numbing conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude you are a lifesaver!" Jack enthused once they were out of earshot. Josh laughed, shaking his head. "Seriously man, I owe you a blowjob for that." Josh shook his head as they stopped next to his friend who was shooting the pair an amused expression.<br/>
"Unless you can magically grow a pair of tits then I think I'll pass."</p><p> </p><p>He took a sip from his plastic cup before indicating towards Jack. "This asshole's Jack. He'll have you against the wall the first chance he gets." Jack sent him a look of disbelief as he snorted. "And this is Alex. He doesn't do one night stands." Alex rolled his eyes at that as Josh sent him a grin. "I'll let you two get acquainted, I'm gonna go see if any hot girls are drunk enough to be willing to sleep with me yet."</p><p> </p><p>Alex shook his head with a smirk as they watched Josh leave. "Loser." He muttered.<br/>
"For the record, I'm a wonderful person." Jack said, breaking the brief silence. Alex raised an eyebrow.<br/>
"Is that right?" Jack nodded vigorously, mildly insulted by Josh's terrible introduction, even if it was true. "So is that why you're over here trying to think of a way to hit on me without making Josh right instead of talking with your friend over there." Jack laughed. <br/>
"Oh he's not my friend, he just kind of appeared."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he's right. I'm not gonna sleep with you." Alex said flatly, taking a sip from his cup.<br/>
"Is that right?" Jack smirked, he loved a challenge. Alex nodded.<br/>
"Yup. Doesn't mean we can't have fun though." Jack startled a little as Alex sent him a mischievous wink. He downed the rest of his drink before grabbing a hold of Jack's hand. "Come on."</p><p> </p><p>He dragged Jack up the stairs and into the first unlocked door they came across. It was clearly a child's bedroom but Jack didn't get a chance to properly think about that since Alex was pinning him against the door and kissing him hard.</p><p> </p><p>Their tongues clashed, desperate and needy as Alex slipped his hand between them and started palming Jack through his jeans. He let out a groan, gripping tight at the hair at the back of Alex's head and holding him closer. It didn't take long for Jack to get hard.</p><p> </p><p>Alex was quick to drop to his knees eagerly undoing Jack's pants and pulling them down and out of the way along with his boxers. He groaned softly at the sight of Jack's erection before setting to work.</p><p> </p><p>He ran his tongue up the underside of Jack's shaft before teasing the slit with an eager lapping motion. He kissed his way back down before sucking tentatively at his balls, caressing them one at a time with his perfect mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Jack was a gasping mess above him by the time he actually took Jack into his mouth. Sucking him to the base first go. Jack's head fell back against the door and his hands gripped in Alex's hair as he groaned. Alex moaned in approval and the vibration felt like heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Alex continued to worship Jack's cock, pulling off almost completely just to take him back down to the base, tongue caressing every inch as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. It wasn't until he released a rather high pitched gasp that Jack realised he was jacking off. His hand was shoved down his pants working overtime as his mouth sucked Jack to within an inch of his life. <em>Sucking my dick is turning him on. </em>Holy shit.</p><p> </p><p>Jack watched him, slack-jawed and breathless, as he continued to pleasure them both. Their eyes met and Alex's pupils were blown so wide his eyes looked completely black. <em>Fuck. </em>Jack let out a low moan which in turn had Alex groaning in response.</p><p> </p><p>Jack didn't last long after that, releasing hard down Alex's throat. He swallowed it all eagerly, the taste of Jack's release setting off his own. He made small choked sounds as he coated his boxers and if Jack hadn't just cum watching that certainly would have pushed him over.</p><p> </p><p>Once they'd both recovered and redressed Alex sent him a lazy grin, pressing a swift kiss to his cheek. "We should do that again sometime." Jack could only nod, still a little stunned by the whole order. Alex only grinned more as he picked a pink gel pen off the bedside table and used it to scrawl on the back of Jack's hand before replacing it and heading out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Jack glanced down at his hand which read <em>Your cum tastes amazing </em>followed by a mobile number and a kiss. <em>Holy fucking shit.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>